Faster than life
by S.B. Liky
Summary: A lot of people know how Lucy Ashley and Natsu Dragion ended after the events of Edolas arc but few know how they began. This is a story about them, about how they met and through what adventures, hardships and perils they went through until they reached the point where they are now.
1. Pilot

**A/N: Actually I don't have much to rant here except loathing myself for starting another story before completing previous ones but this was just stuck in my head for far too long and it wanted to get out. There might be few mistakes in writing which I will correct as soon as I spot them but in the meantime, let me know what you think of the story so far. The tension between characters is murdering...**

**All characters belong to me! Well not really, they belong to Hiro Mashima but I wish they did belong to me so that I wouldn't have to wait for him to finally do things he was supposed to do! We really need to talk...**

* * *

After the departure of Exceed and complete drain of magical power, Edolas became more stable place, bent on progress and fixing the segments of society that were clearly broken. Fairy Tail, guild formerly known as dark guild, has aided in this titanic task… for a price of course. Members of the Earthland Fairy Tail have taught them few valuable lessons, ones they saw fit to actually listen… those lessons were ones of friendship, cooperation, mutual respect and honesty. However honesty with their own feelings was not something they showed so easily and one member in particular had hard time with it.

Like with all good stories, our valiant heroes found their place in the world and beside each other and one called Lucy finally accepted the burning feeling in her heart that she felt but never wanted to nurture before. From that simple acceptance grew an unusual, unlikely but kind love… love between the hardcore leader of Fairy Tail and a certain pink-haired member.

But before you hear that story, you need to hear how they got to this point… you need to hear how they met and to do that I will take you into the past time to witness the birth of this unusual love.

The year is X784 and Edolas was still under the rule of King Faust and his council. People were happy, or at least as much as it was possible to tell although it was clear that the constant decline of magic would soon create a possible crisis, yet few minded that as Royal City never had any deficit of magic or magical items and all that was possible due to king's influence and guidance. Guilds were at the brink of extinction, having only few remain to defy the will of King but one by one, member by member they were facing anhiliation.

It was on this summer day when young Natsu Dragion faced the change that would define his life in years to come. He was standing by the magic-mobile and beside him was the man in suit painted with various colors… an eye sore to be sure but Natsu didn't mind the man, his eyes were more interested in the machine in front of him.

"Well kid what do you think?" a man in suit asked enthusiastically, grinning wide to pinkette.

"It is tempting but I don't have that kind of money, sir." Natsu Dragion said, his eyes wandered on the magic vehicle in front of him "What kind of engine does it use?"

"Ooooh just the best one around" man smirked as he patted the roof of the car "latest magi-engine v5, 12 cylinders, 300 milliliters of pure magical essence capacity and reaches up to astonishing and unbeatable 200 kilometers per hour… you won't find any like it around and I am already a huge idiot for selling this baby for measly 2 million jewels!"

"Oh wow!" Natsu exclaimed and now it was his time to be enthusiastic about it "Can I see under the hood?"

Man looked at him, for few seconds he was silent but quickly he smiled and nodded. He reached for the hood but even after several attempts he failed to open it and just smirked "Heh well you know how is with new cars, they are still unused and tends to get stuck… ugghhh… there we go!" his hands lifted hood up and Natsu walked around, standing beside.

"It looks… kinda dirty."

"It's grease, every part must work perfectly and without grease it would not purr the sweet sound."

Natsu nodded again, having the small smirk on his face as he carefully looked, his eyes wandered at the parts and his fingers attempted to move inside the and have a bit of closer inspection but other man's hand quickly slapped his hand, prompting Natsu to quickly retract his hand and frown.

"So what do ya say? 2 million for this baby?"

"Yeah I'd say 2 million is fair price, sir" Natsu nodded and his face shifted from frown into grin "for new magic-mobile that is. This one is at least 10 years old or more, the engine is not v5 but v1 with 4 cylinders which makes it more ancient than it is new. Filters are filled with dust to the brim, haven't been cleaned probably ever since they were made, your carburetor didn't came with this car, it's obviously designed for v3 and God knows how you managed to actually plug it in… the car is barely worth 200 000 jewels if you sell parts separately and only chassis looks like it is in some kind of good condition"

Natsu smirked again wide as man looked at him with mouth open. It was clear the kid knew about cars than he could learn in life time and that very fact pissed him off. Man slammed hood down "Get out of my sight! Now! I can't sell this to someone who has absolutely no knowledge of magic-mobiles so go spew your nonsense somewhere else!" he continued mumbling as Dragion walked away "I'll show him filled filters…"

Pinkette sighed heavily. Even if it wasn't new or even decent he couldn't afford 2 million jewels, heck he couldn't even afford 200 000 jewels.

"Man I need to find a job, if I continue like this it won't be long until I spend what little I have."

Natsu walked slowly along the market street of Royal City, looking from side to side at the vendors and booths that sold all kinds of magical and non-magical items. People lived calm and happy life under the rule of king Faust but that was a just rule for those living in Royal City… the rest of country barely knew about the existence of magical items and their lives were considerably harder. Still if he was to find new luck and start new life, this would be ideal place to start.

There wasn't much he was good at, he wasn't exactly muscular nor incredibly intelligent, traits that were required mostly around these parts. There was only one thing that interested him, only one field where he knew he is at home like fish in the deep water… Cars. Any and every kind, he loved them all but people in Royal City never relied too much on the cars so garages were few and those he did managed to find didn't need to hire anyone.

His hand moved into pocket and from it he removed a small silver keychain without the key but the chain was very ornate with medallion at end of it inscribed with image of dragon with its wings spread.

"Sorry dad" he said quietly "I guess I am not that much of a fighter like you but I'll manage somehow."

His eyes were fixed on the medallion and he was oblivious to his surrounding and before long he bumped directly into a person or perhaps the person bumped into him. She appeared to be running as the force of the 'bump' was sufficient to knock him down on his ass

"Oh, excuse me." he said sincerely even though he wasn't at fault. He looked at black haired girl who got up from the ground and continued her quick pace. Small sigh escaped his lips "Well that was rude…" he said and closed his hand noticing the keychain was no longer in it. Natsu quickly looked around on the ground, trying to spot it but when he failed to find it he looked toward direction where this strange girl went. He has been mugged on broad daylight.

"Hey stop!" Natsu yelled and rushed toward her and upon hearing his voice she quickened her pace as well. Few seconds later and they were both running but this girl had considerable lead "Wait!"

She turned into small alley and he followed, losing his breath but he wasn't one to give up now, the chain was too precious to him

"Wait!" he yelled again but she didn't mind his words and just as she was to reach intersection she stopped and turned toward him. As soon as he came close she grabbed him on his shoulder with right hand while her left was placed over his mouth and she slammed him against the nearby wall of a building

"Do not make a sound, understand?" She said quietly, her eyes were fiery, angry, ready to kill with a glance and all of this scared Natsu shitless. He nodded fast and she just looked to the right at several guards running by but didn't notice them. It was longest ten seconds of his life, he was scared, he was terrified and she was way too close to him, having her breasts press further against his own chest as couple more guards ran.

Now it was her time to let out a sigh and she looked at him again. Natsu's eyes widened as she glared at him, at this range her big brown eyes were beautiful and terrifying at the same time and his heart pounded hard, half from the run, half from the closeness with rather busty girl in tight black suit that revealed more than it covered.

"Now you are going to promise not to yell" she said in hushed tone and glared at Natsu "If you yell I will, and I promise you this, rip your balls out and attach them to your ears. Clear?" he nodded fast and she removed her hand from his mouth "Now, has anyone told you not to chase after girls?"

"Ummm…" his voice was trembling "y…you kinda maybe… ummm… took something of… mine."

"What you mean this?" she raised her hand showing the key chain "looks old, surely you wouldn't be chasing someone for the old trinket…"

"It kinda belonged to my dad so… c…can I please have it back?"

"You keep these kinds of sentimental crap?"

"It's not crap!" he raised his voice and she quickly covered his mouth again, narrowing her eyes as if preparing to execute her previously promised threat.

"Fine you can have it then. Probably can't get three jewels for it anyway" she sighed and just as she was to hand it over a voice was heard from the other side of the street that alley was leading to.

"There they are!" one of the guards yelled and the rest of them quickly gathered and ran toward them

"Shit!" was all girl said and she started running in opposite direction. Natsu who noticed that keychain was still with her sighed and ran toward her.

"Not again! This can't be happening! Wait!"

She was fast, showing remarkable athleticism as she quickly ran from left to right, dodging people that were walking. Natsu, on the other hand, sorely lacked this kind of skill and he managed to bump into several people, barely keeping his eyes on this girl but the desire to get his key chain back drove him to continue running. They were heading down the same street they came from and as Natsu looked back he spotted around dozen guards that were after them.

"In the name of law and his majesty king Faust I command you to stop!" one of the guards yelled

"Crap crap crap! Why are they chasing me I am not a criminal!" he cried out as he continued to follow the strange black haired girl. She made another sharp turn into street to the left however he missed that and continued running forward. For a moment he thought he lost her but luck was on his side today, if possible, as he spotted her running past him just as he was about to reach intersection and he followed her. His breath become more and more heavy, exhaustion catching up fast and his legs started feeling the burn.

Not more than few seconds after the girl threw a small ball behind her and it bounced just beside Natsu, exploding after few seconds and releasing a thick curtain of smoke that made guards cough and stop to catch breath. _This girl is obviously a well-known criminal if she is this equipped_ he thought and finally caught up to her due to the fact that she slowed down ran toward the open car store, and kneeled behind nearest car, hiding from the guards who were still coughing heavily. He panted, loud as he sat on the ground beside her.

"Damn… gonna… die…" he said between breaths

"Shit they are still after us…" she replied as she tilted her head to look at them over the hood, she was slowly getting exhausted as well "You know how to drive?"

"Wh… wha?"

"Do you know how to drive this thing?"

"Y…yeah… just give me a… minute."

"We don't have a minute" she stood up and opened door, grabbing Natsu by his collar and pushing him onto the front seat and she sat on the shotgun "Get us out of here now or I'll break your neck!"

"But this is theft!" he looked at her with still scared expression.

"It's going to turn into murder and then theft if you don't go!"

He placed hands on the wheel and the scared expression on the face was replaced by a wide grin, showing teeth as he pressed the ignition button and switched into gear. His leg pressed the gas pedal and car roared loud, grabbing the attention of the guards who now ran toward them.

"Shit, they are coming… drive damn it!" girl screamed.

"Buckle up…"

"What?"

"I said buckle up!" he pressed the gas pedal stronger and released clutch, making the car suddenly rush forward and leaving the man that Natsu talked earlier run out of his store and screaming at them. Girl suddenly felt her stomach turn as she grabbed onto the edge of the dashboard. Second after Natsu shifted the gear and car jerked from the initial torque, making her even more pressed against the seat.

Guards stopped, catching breath and looked at the direction where car went

"We lost them…" one of them said, bending forward from exhaustion

"Call for Captain"

Meanwhile in the car…

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked in low, deep tone.

"Huh?" She looked at him and he looked at her, his expression was different, eyes were no longer wide and scared but narrowed, gaze sharp, confident and most of all he wasn't even looking where he was going "Fuck, watch the road!"

"I can watch all I want but unless I know where you wanna go I can drive in circle" he grinned at her as he switched gears, making engine practically bark as he pressed gas pedal.

"Gates! Get us out of the town!"

"Gates, that's on the opposite side from where we are going" he looked mirror "Alright but you still should buckle up."

"Yeah yeah I heard you…" she grumbled and pulled seatbelt over her.

"Good" he replied and pulled the handbrake and quickly turned the wheel… car tilted and slid to the side and with another press on the gas pedal they now faced opposite direction. He was fast, not a split second lost and he was already shifting gear and they were soon in full speed rushing through the street. The stunt made girl's stomach want to evacuate through the mouth and she wanted to kill him right here and there but that would mean certain crush… besides… he looked like he knew what he was doing.

"Where did you learn how to drive?" she asked him as she burped slightly, feeling slightly sick from his driving and sharp turns that avoided both pedestrians and market stalls. He missed every single one of them with almost surgical precision.

"I spent all my youth with dad repairing magic-mobiles, occasionally he would let me drive one" Natsu said as he slowed down a bit and looked around as if to orient himself.

"I wouldn't call this occasional…" she mumbled composing herself and her hand moved few strands of hair that fell on her face.

"Well occasionally he allowed me, most of the times I would take them myself" he grinned "Didn't get to-" he started but was interrupted by a loud roar and the Legion blocked the sun, its shadow fell directly on the moving vehicle "What is that?"

Brunette opened the window and looked up, her face turned slightly pale as she frowned and yelled "Shit… It's Erza Knightwalker!"

"Who is Erza Knightwalker?" He looked at girl who moved inside and closed the window and a moment later a loud thump was heard on the roof of the car

"Faster!" girl yelled and Natsu shifted into higher gear, increasing the speed. They both winced and almost screamed as the spearhead pierced the roof right between them and made Natsu almost crash into the street lacrima-lamp but he regained his balance "She's doesn't give up!"

Spear retracted and pierced again, this time closer to Natsu, missing his shoulder by no more than a hair and he quickly turned wheel, entering another street in sharp turn in attempt to shake her off but with no result. Blade retracted yet again and Erza jumped forward, landing on the hood and crouched to gain more ballance and to inspect them both. Her brows furrowed and he turned wheel… left then right, trying to shake her off but all it did was broke her balance a bit which she regained by piercing her spear into the hood.

"Stop right now or you will both die!" she ordered with loud, barking voice.

"Go to hell Erza!" Lucy yelled and scarlet captain took spear, aiming at Lucy and preparing to deliver lethal attack.

"Let's see if you can stand now!" Natsu exclaimed and pulled handbrake up. Car slowed down rapidly and it made Erza fly forward, landing into the store and breaking the front window.

"Wow…" was all the girl could say as she looked at Natsu's satisfied face but the victory was short lived as Erza walked out of the store with few scratches and cuts, looking directly at them.

"Break time's over, hold on!" Natsu shifted into reverse and looked back. Erza started running toward them, reducing distance but Natsu was quicker and another quick pull on handbrake and turn of wheel they were again facing forward and he shifted into higher gear, gaining speed fast and creating the distance between them yet again.

"Please stop doing that…" brunette shifted on her seat and placed hand over her mouth. He chuckled and pressed gas but instead of speeding up they were slowing down "Why are you stopping?"

"I'm not!" his eyes looked quickly at dashboard and then his gaze turned toward the vials with magical essence. They were empty "Shit, he didn't recharge them!"

"What didn't recharge?"

"Magical essence that's what!" He yelled angrily "Open your compartment!" he ordered her and for some reason she obeyed, opening the compartment in front of her.

"Open that box, give me all vials from inside" he ordered yet again and she did as told. His hand quickly pulled small stand on dashboard where vials were standing and removed all four empty vials and threw them at the back seat. She handed him the full vials and he inserted one by one, all the while not even looking at them but instead watching the road which further amazed her. After the final vial was in place he pushed the button and liquid stirred inside and he pressed the gas, making car speed up again. Erza attempted one more attack of desperation but it only pierced back window before they escaped her.

Erza stood there on the street, catching her breath while people around stopped to look at her. She was bloodied from the cuts but she showed no signs of being tired or bothered by her injuries. Her eyes were fixed on the escaping vehicle and she whistled loud, making Legion land beside her.

"So you're back huh… you won't escape me next time" Erza said in quiet tone as she glanced toward the street.

"Captain!" several soldiers ran over to her and saluted.

"Report!" she ordered and one of them stepped forward speaking in formal and clear tone "Theft, ma'am! Owner said she stole box earlier this morning. Said that it is of great value"

"Any other accomplices?"

"Just one! Said to have unusual pink hair" guard finished and Erza nodded as she climbed Legion and flew up, saying nothing more and leaving soldiers slightly confused but they shrugged and carried on to walk toward barracks.

Natsu on the other hand was not pleased despite their successful escape from famous Erza Knightwalker that this girl described as one of the most ruthless soldiers army can produce. He was criminal now, probably his head will be on wanted poster before next dawn.

"Ugghhh this was just nightmare…" girl said and moved hand up to her forehead "And this thing is itching me to death…"

"What thing?" Natsu asked, looking at her. She was moving fingers under her hair and pulled the black wig away, revealing golden hair that fell down on her shoulders. He raised his eyebrow at the sight and slightly blushed as she appeared to be even cuter as blond than she was as brunette.

"The wig… hate them all!" she said, voice filled with disgust "So what's your name?"

"Natsu Dragion, and you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…" she snorted and with a glance at her and devilish grin Natsu made another sharp turn and drifted into next street, sending her into another state of sickness from the force of the turn.

"I can do this all day, have enough magic essence to last a day even."

"Alright fine fine! Lucy! Lucy Ashley."

"Nice to meet you Lucy Ashley" he chuckled. They were approaching the main gate that was seemingly preparing to close "Hang on!"

"Why, what's hap-" Lucy couldn't even finish the sentence and he was already into highest gear and the sudden raise of speed glued her to the seat. He was going as fast as car could achieve and they barely managed to exit and they now faced open wide countryside "Warn me next time damn it!"

"Shut up…" he exclaimed and slowed down as there was no more need to rush

"What did you say?"

"I said shut up!" he said louder, eyes fixed forward "You stole my key chain, stole the car, made me into a criminal and I had face to face encounter with some chick named Erza Knightwalker who doesn't give a crap that she is on speeding vehicle and sees it fit to jump on it and tries to kill me and you!" he glanced at her. Though she was pissed he had a point that she couldn't argue.

After few moments he composed himself and his voice lowered "She hates you that much huh?"

"Yeah well it's her hobby to hunt me and my guild mates" Lucy said leaning back and folding arms

"Guild mates?" Natsu was surprised "I thought all guilds were outlawed under the penalty of death"

"They are" She said quietly "Only few remain now."

"Shit… I can't believe I helped a dark guild member. And give me back my keychain"

Lucy moved hand into pocket and pulled it out and as soon as he saw it he snatched it back from her and placed into his own pocket

"Means that much to you?"

"Yeah, don't wanna lose it. So where are we going? Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"Just drive straight, you'll see our hall it's… impossible to miss"

* * *

**A/N: I know what you are thinking, Natsu is nowhere near like he was during the Edolas arc but I like to believe that he was a bit more composed and a little bit more brave until he met Lucy. I already made Natsu a jerk in my other story so... payback time!**


	2. Proving yourself

**A/N: I was inspired and very sleepy while I was writing this part so I kinda expect I made few mistakes that missed my reread if so I am probably going to fix them as soon as possible however in the meantime, I apologize for long time before new chapters... here is new one and let me know what you think about it.**

* * *

"What do you mean it's broken?" Angry voice that belonged to Lucy bellowed loud as she paced fast back and forth beside Natsu

"Sorry, just… the cooler is broken." Natsu said, lowering tone with each word as he was looking at the engine, trying to remove some broken metal pieces.

"Well then fix it!" She quickly retorted

"I can't… it's not that easy. That spear tore the cap on the cooler… sorry" he again apologized. He knew that it wasn't his fault and that he could point out that it was Lucy's initial fault they both got into this mess but there was also lingering thought that she could and would hurt him if he so much as mention any word that would be close to that statement.

"Bitch…" Lucy snarled "She really had to show up on that very day at that very market, of all the possible markets in the city…"

They were both dissatisfied with this situation. Car was about to overheat but Natsu managed to stop it just in time and now they were standing at the edge of the jungle. He was trying to repair the engine as much as he could along with the cooler while she was looking around for any sign of their pursuers however luck yet again was on their side and neither royal guards nor Erza Knightwalker was anywhere to be seen. Perhaps they gave up or perhaps Erza is on the way but away from the eyes. She looked up, trying to spot if legion was flying but aside from birds the skies were clear.

"How much longer?" Lucy asked as her gaze fell on Natsu who moved his arm over sweaty forehead

"I really do not know… It would be a lot easier if I had at least some parts or even something similar to it to improvise."

"Well look around!" she barked at young pinkette who winced at her loud words

"R…right…" Natsu responded. He knew well he wasn't going to find anything but as long as she doesn't yell at him, anywhere is good.

Long sigh escaped his lips as he strolled through the edge of jungle having his own monologue _Why am I here? Why me? Did I do something to offend anyone? No! I was polite to everyone, helped everyone who asked me! Never treated dad bad, never refused costumer, never tricked anyone out of their money so why am I being punished? Uughh… this is a nightmare… I am definitely a wanted criminal for fast drive through city and I probably knocked few market stalls, I need to pay for that too and on top of all Erza Knightwalker is chasing her and me. If this Lucy is scared of her she is probably just as bad or worse, probably worse._

He continued walking, looking down in hope that a miracle would occur and he would find parts just lying down on the ground. Luck did not extend its reach that far. Natsu sat down and leaned against tree, his hand reached into the pocket to retrieve the keychain that brought him this entire mess. His thumb slowly rubbed the medallion with dragon on it and in that very instant every memory of his father flashed before his eyes. _Wish you were here dad, you'd know what to do._

There wasn't anything else he could do so he sighed again and looked around but the moment of silence was soon broken by a shout from a far.

"NATSU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Lucy yelled from the top of her lungs, sending him instant shiver down his spine. There goes his little moment and he returned keychain into his pocket. It wasn't hard to recognize that he was terrified at this point and he didn't knew where she is taking him.

"Damaged cooler, belts are also damaged and if they break we can forget about car… and she sent me here to find parts…" he muttered to himself "as if I could just make them out of vines. Although…" he stood up and with great effort managed to cut a vine with a small sharp rock. Hands took each side of the vine and he tested its strength by stretching as much as his arms could withstand "Material is not perfect but it could work if I tie it well, won't work on speed but it will make car move."

He seemed slightly enthusiastic now, having bit of his spirit return and he walked back toward the car and his female captor. Lucy wasn't pleased and she displayed it well by folding arms and tapping with foot on the ground as he emerged from the jungle.

"Took your sweet time!"

"Well I just needed to find something, I guess" _my courage_ he thought "It won't be best and probably we won't be able to go as fast as before but at least this is going to work as replacement" he removed the belt from the engine and measured vine against it before tying vine and placing it on the gears. It really looked ridiculous to both of them but at very least it fit well and if he was careful it won't rip however the problem of broken cap was still present.

"I could jam a piece of wood but then it would make even more problems." He spoke, pretending that Lucy cared for what he said but in reality he knew she didn't care and she really didn't care "Cap is broken and I need a piece of…" Natsu looked at her and her gaze was now fixed on him. She was confused as to why was he looking at her

"What?"

"Sorry, can I borrow this?" Natsu moved closer to her and raised her hand. Her heart started beating fast at his closeness and it was obvious to her that he wasn't exactly bad looking, minus the whining attitude. She wondered what he was going to do, expecting perhaps something outrageous but instead his fingers slid to her hair and grabbed her rubber band that and pulled it, releasing her hair.

"I need something to keep the cloth on and prevent cooling liquid from spilling out otherwise we are going to be in troub- aaack!" Natsu's voice was suddenly silenced as her arm wrapped around his neck and tightened

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" She practically screamed in his ear

"S…sorry… need… cap…" Natsu tried desperately to explain his reason while she tightened even more, holding his head into a firm strangling lock

"And who told you to just take it without question?!"

"N…no one?"

"That's right so if you want to keep your pretty little head on your shoulders, you will ask next time, understood?" She released him after he nodded and it was followed by a cough. _Sure but when you took my keychain that was fine_ he thought to himself and returned to car. With handkerchief and rubber band he created an improvised cap that held the opening well. Temporary solution but better than nothing.

"Alright we are good to go" Natsu exclaimed with content in his voice as he lowered the hood

"About damn time…" Lucy mumbled as she entered car along with him. That very moment the same click happened in his head and his grin turned from innocent into devious. Engine was roaring and she gulped as she recognized the same expression that made her sick.

"So where now?" Natsu asked as he shifted gear and they yet again began their journey. The repair did the trick but he didn't want to risk it with high speed.

"Behind that mountain."

"What's behind it?"

"My guild."

"Oh right, you told me about it a lil bit… care to tell more?" he asked looking at her and much to her great surprise his voice got that deeper tone filled with confidence and boldness. Something about it simply made her brain turn on her.

"It's called Fairy Tail, we are one of the last remaining guilds that survived the great purge."

"Were you always dark guild?"

Lucy leaned her head against the door, looking into distance "No, we were regular legal guild at one point but king decided that guilds are to be disbanded… Many agreed and disbanded, some disagreed and were forced to disband and some few still remain defiant. We are now dark guilds just because we want to use magic like everyone else and we are being hunted down."

"Is that the one who was hunting you?"

"Yeah. Erza Knightwalker, or should I say "fairy hunter", got herself quite the reputation by hunting guilds and Fairy Tail is her hobby" her voice was bitter, almost wanting to spit at the mention of her

"So that's why she chased after you today?"

"No I kinda, stole something…" Lucy admitted

"She didn't chase you because of my keychain, what did you steal?" Natsu looked at her

"None of your business. Client demands discretion and I am not gonna break the contract, we need that money"

The rest of the trip was in silence. Natsu didn't want to ask anything else and Lucy was on the very edge to fall asleep on the seat. She was completely exhausted from the running, adrenaline long disappeared from her blood and fatigue caught up as soon as they left the danger area. He looked at her and noticed that her eyes betrayed her and she was asleep now, silently breathing with head leaned against the windshield of the door. It wasn't difficult to admit but she was rather cute when she wasn't screaming at him for nothing. Natural blonde hair, light pink lips and long eyelashes were first thing he noticed and perhaps what left biggest impression on him. He would have stared at her but the bump they hit made her open eyes slowly, revealing rather dreamy brown eyes that looked his way.

"We are just about to reach the other side of the mountain. "Natsu said as he quickly looked forward, averting his gaze "Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?"

"No, just drive toward that tree." she pointed toward rather tall, unusual looking tree for this part of land

After several minutes they arrived and both left the car and he observed this unusual tree that is their hall.

"So… ummm I guess… this is it?" he asked her with same almost whining voice

"That's it." she nodded

"Can I go now?" He asked looking at her and she looked his way again

"And where would you go? Back to the city?"

"N…no…" he suddenly remembered that he no longer has a place to go "I'll… go somewhere else"

"Don't be stupid, you'd be caught before you can reach any other town"

"So what should I do then?"

"Join the guild."

"W…what?!" Natsu's eyes widened and he almost fell back on the ground from this shock "I…I can't join guild"

"Why not? You don't have anywhere else to go and you are criminal now for aiding me. I don't see much of a choice"

She was right regarding his options but he also didn't want to join a dark guild and spend rest of his days in constant running from the authorities that would demand his head on a pike as an example. Not even ten seconds later another loud voice was heard.

"Lucy! Where the hell have you been?"

"Ughh… I just needed you…" Lucy said quietly before raising her voice "Had a bit of complications, why do you care?"

"You made us exposed that's why I care! I told you, one day per location or did your pretty blonde brain already forgot?" Angry bluenette growled at Lucy who responded in kind

"I would have come sooner if someone would to put the guild hall closer to city!"

"Oh yes, let me just do that and have every single bloody legion crush down on our head! Real smart Lu!" they were obviously at war and none was going to back down "So who's the twig?"

"H..hi I'm Natsu and umm…" Natsu started but was quickly interrupted by Lucy "He is our new recruit"

"Shit, you don't get to decide that!" Levy said as she looked between Natsu and Lucy "I am not going to allow some dead weight in the guild"

Great and now I am dead weight too… Natsu felt that he wanted to disappear from this place as it was painfully obvious he was not welcome.

"You allowed Gray without complaining, what's wrong with this one?"

"Gray is old friend, this twig is not and do you know how much work there is to transport hall from one place to another? I have to calculate the distance, find suitable location, calculate everyone's weight just to cover the requirement for magical fuel and one extra person means more magic needed"

"Then make him prove himself" Lucy folded her arms as she looked at blue haired mechanic who in turn looked at Natsu

"And why should I do that?"

"Because of last month" Lucy quickly added, making Levy bite her lip "Or have you forgotten the little incident at the market?"

"You are not going to drop this are you? Fine, I'll give him one chance but if he fails he can take his piece of junk away"

"Ummm… that kinda… well it's gonna be hard?" Natsu decided to get himself into this conversation

"And why?" Levy asked, diverting her piercing gaze toward him

"W…well… when we were chased, t…this red haired girl kind of… damaged cooler…"

"Survived Erza did you?" Levy smirked as she walked over to car and opened the hood, inspecting carefully what damage could be inside "not many get to say they did… man this engine is ancient, where did you got this crap?"

"Lucy kind of… pushed me into it."

"Well she could have at least pushed you into newer model, although she would have to recognize one with her pretty little brain"

"I heard that!" Lucy said, narrowing eyes at Levy.

"Got some parts, wait here"

Half hour later and new engine installed, car was ready to go. Natsu wondered why would she hold a spare engine in the hall but he didn't want to ask. Instead of any question he simply entered the car along with Levy and few seconds later new engine roared. It was louder than previous one and definitely more prepared to take up the road. Lucy came over to the window and knocked few times, making him lower the windshield.

"Don't disappoint me, understood?" She threatened

Natsu simply smirked at her, unflinching to her words "Yeah"

He was driving though not nearly as fast as it was in the city, going around the large mushrooms and boulders as they made a large circle around the hall. True he showed skills but Levy was far from being impressed as he even managed to hit few mushrooms with side of the car, making her growl at him even more than she already did. They arrived in front of hall and she looked at him.

"This is it? Pathetic" Levy said with dull, unimpressed voice.

"One more lap" he said.

"And what is it going to change? You drive worse than my half-blind uncle!" Levy quickly snarled at his words

"New engine, different response, you changed more than engine and cooler and I had to test how fast it goes. One more lap?"

"You are just bent on wasting my time… fine"

"Alright" Natsu grinned at her and stepped on the gas, shifting into gear and the thrust pushed her back on her seat much like Lucy earlier. He was different driver, he was reckless but precise and every obstruction was avoided by a hair but it never looked for a second that he was out of control.

"Were we going left after this or next mushroom?" he asked, nonchalantly looking at Levy who upon spotting him looking her way started panicking

"Next now watch the road!"

"Next it is" His right hand reached for handbrake and pulled it while left quickly turned wheel and the car simply drifted into the corner. Levy's hands quickly reached for nearest surface to grab. This wasn't only turn he made like that, in fact he no longer followed the same route they passed first time but instead looked for every excuse to make the car dance between trees, rocks and even animals who startled began running.

"Much better than previous engine, is this v3? Sounds like 6 cylinders"

"Yes it's v3 just watch the fucking road!" She screamed as he shifted into lower gear and started evading large boulders that were sticking from the ground. Not even a scratch on the car.

"Good engine" Natsu nodded and looked at her, pushing further into state of panic at his stunts but she didn't answer to this. He decided to test car further and shifted into 5th gear, prompting car to let out the struggling roar as they sped up, reaching almost 160 kilometers per hour. Road was more clear but that didn't made Levy any more at ease as trees became but a blur.

Natsu didn't want clear road now, he returned the car back into the area with trees and perfectly evaded each… he didn't need to learn more about the car, he knew exactly what it's capable of and how far he can push and not make them all turn over and tumble down some cliff.

"Oh look there's Lucy!" he pointed forward

"Yes there's blonde, stop… stop… STOP!" she screamed but he paid no attention, in fact they sped up even more as they were approaching blonde. Despite their hatred, Levy never wanted her death so this action of his was met with great fear that he might run over her. His face was calm, composed, as if he is doing something completely normal.

Hand reached and grabbed handbrake and pulled and he turned wheel, making car drift to the side and stopped just in front of Lucy, no more than half meter away from hitting her. Doors opened and Levy crawled out of it, breathing fast and loud for a moment. She stood up and walked pass Lucy.

"So, did he pass?" Lucy asked with wide smile

"Fuck you!"

"That's all I need to hear" she giggled as she walked over to Natsu who left the car

"So… how was I? I… I mean is she satisfied?" Natsu asked looking at Lucy with his wide eyes

"She is never satisfied"

"Oh…" Natsu's heart dropped as he heard those words "So…"

"Welcome to Fairy Tail" Lucy smacked Natsu hard on his arm, making him yelp a bit and rub his arm at the place of hit. This was nowhere near to what he planned but at very least in this chaos he has a place to start.


End file.
